This invention relates to energizable lamp sockets for use in household lighting fixtures (e.g. table, floor and wall-mounted lamps for selectively applying electrical power to an incandescent electric lamp.
Most conventional lamp sockets have push-button, twist-type or pull chain activated switches which are, at times, difficult to locate, especially so when hidden by a lamp shade and thereby locatable only by touch. It would be desirably to provide a lamp socket switch which, even though hidden from sight, can be readily grasped and operated by the user without regard to the user's position relative to the lamp socket switch.